To be loved
by xxbrittneyyxx
Summary: Young Hibari Kyoya has always been avoided by those around him. No one wanted anything to do with him, everyone old and young feared him. He didn't do anything to deserve this treatment, he didn't do anything wrong at all. But he didnt mind being ignored, he grown used to the quietness it brought him. However, all of that was going to end when a certain little girl enters his life.
1. To be Loved

A small raven haired boy strolled down the street with a tiny yellow bird resting on his shoulder. His eyes were sharp intimidating orbs of charcoal grey and his mouth was set into a frown. Those who saw him were wary of him but they didn't even know him. Everyone had just assumed he was some kind of delinquent, someone who would hurt them if they accidentally crossed him. He wasn't like that at all but that didn't mean who wouldn't become one.

The little boy walked to his school silently, his only companion was the bird on his shoulder. He paid no mind to the whispering adults around him, he paid no attention to their incorrect assumptions and judging looks. Instead he minded his own business, his thoughts filled with school. He loved school, not the people in it or the things he learned there. No, he loved the school itself, the pristine white building and the small gardens that decorated it. The large fields that they played on and the cool shade created by the trees that were planted there.

"Look its him," He snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had arrived at his destination.

A small smile crept onto his lips, but to those around him it looked sick and twisted. The students that littered the front courtyard took a few frightened steps away, their eyes trained on him as if he was going to attack. Again the boy ignored them, it wasn't like he cared about them anyways. With a smile still on his face he walked towards the building and made his way to his favorite spot.

The roof.

The roof gave an amazing few of the whole school, its gardens, and a wonderful view of the bright blue sky. He loved it up there and was usually found napping away his free time or just sitting there with his bird. Everyone knew that the roof was his spot, that it was where he would always be when they didn't see him and so no one else went there. They were too scared of the boy to even dare attempt to even try going ten feet near the steps leading to the rooftop.

But this time he wasn't alone.

A frown settled upon the boy's lips as he eyed the unfamiliar girl sitting upon the roof. He watched her silently as she closed her eyes and hummed a soft tune. A tune that belonged to the high school not too far from here. Her long black hair danced with every small breezed that past and her expression was one of content. Snapping out of his daze he began to walk again, expecting the girl to leave when she noticed him. However, she didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes when hearing his footsteps. Curious and a bit unsettled by her presence he sat down not too far away, his attention remained on the girl. His thoughts filled with her, wondering why she was up here. Why wasn't she scared of him like everyone else? Why didn't she call him names or run away? When he came to he found himself looking into her large innocent warm eyes. His own eyes widened at the sight of them.

Two beautiful light blue orbs stared at him, twinkling like the stars.

"Hi," The girl chirped startling the boy, even more so when she got up to sit beside him, "Do you like sitting up here too?"

She had to be new, otherwise she wouldn't talk to him. Not used to her sudden friendliness the boy could only nod his head but the girl didn't seem to mind. Instead she giggled, a sweet small smile on her lips.

"I'm Mia, whats your name?"

The boy eyed her for a long time before answering, his tone void of any emotion, "Hibari Kyoya."

After a while of sitting there in silence the boy saw Mia jump up onto her feet from the corner of his eyes. Hibari expected her to leave, he didn't really think she would stay with him long anyways. Nothing could prepare Hibari for what really came next, no one would end up changing him more than the strange blue eyed girl beside him.

"Lets be friends Kyoya-kun!"

**_Kyoya had no idea what was in store for him._**


	2. Teddy Bear

A few days past and Mia was still hanging around Hibari, startling everyone who saw them together. The girl practically glued herself to the ravenette, never leaving his side. At first it bothered him, her constant presence, the warm smiles she gave him, and her random acts of kindness. For a while Hibari thought that she would eventually leave him, that one day she was bound to grow tired of him. I mean, who would like to be friends with someone as emotionless, intimidating, and quiet as him? So he tried not to get attached, he tried to ignore Mia.

A month passed and she was still by his side.

He was growing used to her presence and it scared him. For the first time ever, Hibari Kyoya was afraid. It scared him how different she was, how differently she treated him when for as long as he could remember he was avoided by everyone. She was changing his life little by little, doing things that no one else would do. Her friendship scared him, _**she**_scared him.

A few more weeks passed and Hibari found himself on the rooftop with Mia humming contently beside him. He stared at her silently it was the only thing he ever did when she was with him. All he would do, could do, was sit there and watch her. He watched her smile as she hummed, he watched her sway softly to the tune, he watched every little thing she did. next thing he knew it, he blurted out the one question that had been on his mind ever since this friendship started.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Mia's eyes snapped open and she paused mid-sway.

Quickly she turned to him and frowned, "Why would you think that Kyoya-kun?" when he didn't say anything she pouted and suddenly glomped him, "You're not scary at all!" She shouted as her hold on him increased.

Hibari tensed under her hold, his breath caught at his throat. What was she doing? Was he even hearing her correctly? Was this really happening? He didn't know what to do, this was the first time he was hugged by someone. It was...different but in a good way. A comforting sense of warmth and security washed over the ravenette and slowly he began to hug her back. Of course, this made Mia extremely happy and when feeling him return her hug a huge grin spread across her lips.

"You're like a teddy bear," she giggled.

"W-What?!" He spluttered, face turning a dark shade of red.

She pulled away from him, grinning like she always did when she was with him, "I really like hugging you, just as much as I love hugging my teddy bear at home."

Her words were slowly processing in his head and his face continued to burn a bright red. He had no idea how to respond to that, she seemed to be constantly surprising him. Mia giggled and poked his cheek as he remained silent.

"I'm going to call you Teddy-kun now," She hugged him once again, burrowing her head into his chest.

"T-Teddy-kun?"

He watched as she snuggled closer to him, her eyes closing. Soon her breathing evened out and he began to hear her snore softly. His hands that were once resting at his sides slowly wrapped around Mia's small figure, enveloping the sleeping looked so relaxed around him, she seemed to already trust him although they had barely just met. She was a strange one that was for sure and Kyoya didnt know how to handle her, not yet at least. Kyoya watched her curiously, his thoughts drifting to what just had happened moments before.

_**What could be going on in that head of hers?**_


End file.
